Pain&Love
by TwilightJasperFan
Summary: When Edward hurts Bella who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

_**General P.O.V.**_

It was a beautiful rainy afternoon in Forks, Washington, Bellla was bored and tired but she couldn't sleep. The Cullens were out hunting and noone would be there.

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Bored, I'm so bored, well i guess i could wait for the Cullens at their house.

_**General P.O.V.**_

As Bella drove down the long winding drive-way that lead to the Cullen's home the rain started to fall harder. Bella got out of her truck and ran for the front door, she was halfway there when she slipped and fell in the mud.

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Oww, I can't believe that I fell again, now I have to go change, off to Edward's room I go. As I walk through the house, up the stairs, and down the hallway that leads to Edward's room I hear noices.

_**Jasper P.O.V.**_

When Alice suggested I go hunting with the rest of the family while Edward and Her stayed behind to talk, I knew something was up, but Bella was coming tomorrow and I didn't want to slip, so I went, they were probably talking about me slipping while Bella was here. Now i head home to Alice without the rest of the family.

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

As I cautiously open the door to Edward's room and walk in I see something I never thought I would. I try to yell, I try to scream but I can't all I feel is anger and pain, the inablity to cry frusterates me to no end, there on Edward's bed are Alice and Edward making out. He hurt me again, he promissed he wouldn't, but then again he promised he wouldn't leave me and he did. I run down the stairs still in my muddy clothes and toward the door with every intention of leaving and never coming back, in my haste to leave i knock over a glass vase, I try to pick it up, but I'm blind with anger and hurt, I cut both my hands and arms on the glass, with blood pouring out of my body i see a baseball bat lying down by the ground all i can think is thank God Emmett is such a pig. I run out the door and towards the garage where i see a Canary Yellow Turbo 911 Porshe. Just as I'm about to hit the car I collapse into darkness.

_**Jasper P.O.V.**_

As I get to the house I am overwhelmed with the emotions of what felt like a hundred people, hurt, anger and remorse. Just as I get to the clearing I see Bella fall to the ground- I run toward her and catch her just before she hit the ground. Blood- why is she bleeding? Why am I not being affected? Where is Alice And Edward? Irun toward the housewith Bella in one arm and My cell in my other hand calling Carlisle, to ask him to come home.

"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Carlisle P.O.V.**_

Jasper had left for home earlier than the rest of us, and then called half an hour later asking for us to come home.

_**General P.O.V. **_

"Esme, Rosalie, Emmett we have to go home. Jasper just called there's something wrong with Bella" Carlisle called.

"Let her die" Rosalie called back as the three headed towards Carlisle.

"ROSALIE HALE, she is your sister you are to never talk like taht about her again" Esme replied.

"Let's head home now to help Jasper" Carlisle said.

As the rest of the family head home, Alice and Edward came down the stairs.

_**Jasper P.O.V.**_

There is the remose again, it's not coming from Bella, all that's coming from her is hurt and anger. I look up towards the stairs, there is Alice and Edward looking guilty and remorseful. I rush toward Edward and pin him against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" I growl at him.

"Jasper, no leave him alone...." a faint voice says. "He'll get his punishment later."

"Bella, no Bella are you okay?" I look around for the voice there is Carlisle.

"Jasper, get out of here" Carlisle yelled.

" No Carlisle I'm fine, I can handle it"

"We have to change her she lost to much blood" Says Carlisle as he bites down on her neck, wrists and ankles.

Now we wait.

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Pain and darkness for three days, fire through out all my body. My heats slows with it's final beats of life. I open my eyes everything is clearer, I see my new family surrounding me. There standing together are the reason for my pain. I growl and crouch facing their direction, Edward pushes Alice behind him and gets into a defencive position.

"You better protect her you fucking asshole, how could you possible cheat on me and with my best friend and your brother's girlfriend" I yell at him before I jump at him.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens are all in shock at what i said allowing me to catch Edward of guard and push him to the ground, i do the only thing that comes to my mind i bite him, I can see pain in his eyes as i repeatedly bite him until.......

"You bitch. Get the fuck off him."

I am pulled from Edward, as i am beinging pulled a throw my arm out cathing my attacker off guard.

"Don't you ever touch me again, You cheat with my boyfriend. how do you think Jasper and I feel." I yell back at her.

I run out of the house and into the forest.

_**General P.O.V.**_

After Bella Ran out of the house silence took over the Cullen family. All eyes on Edward and Alice, glaring, staring.

"How could you hurt Bella and Jasper like that" is all the family can ask.

_**Jasper P.O.V**_

I couldn't stand being in that room anymore. I ran after Bella, following her scent. I reach a clearing there sitting curled into a ball is Bella, dry sobbing. I sit next to her and grab her hand.

"Jasper dont leave me" She cries, and I know I never could.


End file.
